


Out of my League

by girlwonder8



Series: The Dick Grayson Playlist [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types, Zatanna (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Chalant, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Multi, Spitfire - Freeform, Young Justice Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwonder8/pseuds/girlwonder8
Summary: just some oneshots how Dick and Zatanna's relationship became official and how it ended
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Wally West, Dick Grayson/Zatanna Zatara, Kon-El | Conner Kent & M'gann M'orzz
Series: The Dick Grayson Playlist [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662349
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

It was Zatanna’s first night at the mountain and her emotions are still flooding over her that night. She couldn’t find an escape to the never ending pain and loneliness which has been drowning her since her dad gave himself to Dr. Fate. Of course she wanted to be strong as her dad would want her to be in this situation but she just couldn’t. The mountain was huge making her feel more empty. She just wants her dad to hug her and bring her a nice warm drink while cracking a joke or teaching her a new spell. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a knock.

“Hey Zee! It’s me Rob. Got a minute?”

The young magician wanted her team mate to go away that time but she just couldn’t resist the young hero waiting outside.

  
“I want to be alone but I feel so alone. Pull it together Zee” she kept telling herself as she made her way to the door.

  
She opened the tall steel door and suddenly the ice cold room was broken by a warm smile from the Boy Wonder himself. He was carrying with him a mug with hot chocolate which really smelled good and a saucer with some smiley shaped cookies on them.

  
“Figured you’re hungry…I made these myself” said Robin handling her the mug with hot choco and the cookies.

“You know how to bake?” she remarked.

  
“No, I was referring to the choco” said Robin with a smile.

She has to admit that made her chuckle a little. There was never a moment when Robin’s joke would die on her. She loves his humor and they kind of have the same. They both like to play pranks and play with words which led her to realize that among her team mates, Rob’s really the one whom she’s most comfortable with.

“But I asked Agent A to make them. They’re the best cookies in the universe even Superman forgot his name!” Robin proudly says ending with his signature laugh.  
Zatanna took one and ate it. The Boy Wonder was right! It was perfect. Chewy and chocolaty. The flavour just bursts in your mouth. She picked another one and another one and another one. She really is upset and no one would tell her to limit her sugar intake now that her dad’s not around. Well, it helps perhaps that sweets are her comfort food and all but it doesn’t matter now because the cookies Robin have are just heaven.

“Woah, you can try chewing Zee! It works” warned the lad beside her. She swore she can see his eyes already wide in amusement though she hadn’t really seen them or knew how they look. But knowing that perfection is not far from Robin then maybe they’re nothing compared to the dark glasses hiding them.

  
“What? Zee? Were you talking to me?” she said jokingly.

  
And they both laughed and had a good time. She was thankful enough for someone to be around with her. At least she, even for a short span of time, forgot about the grief.  
“Told you you’ll forget your name” said Robin.

  
“But I didn’t forget to thank you...thank you, Robby.” She replied.

  
“Well, If you need help with unpacking your stuff, I’ll be in the kitchen. Heard M’gann’s gonna cook something special and wouldn’t wanna miss Wally’s face when he tries it.” He babbled while walking his way to the door.

  
“And Zee" Robin stopped as he passed the door and looked back at her, "it’s ok to cry. It helps” he added disappearing as he always does whenever the team is together, mission or not.

  
With that tears began dropping from her eyes. She went straight to her bed and noticed something placed in the bed side table. It was a note which read “Your dad’s proud of you and so are we” with a familiar looking R at the bottom.

  
She might be crying again but at least now she’s smiling.

* * *

  
The team was called for briefing at the conference hall. She saw each member making their way to gather as Red Tornado was standing beside the Dark Knight. Everyone passed by her room and M’gann grabbed her excitingly saying “Ooooh! This is gonna be our first mission together! I’m so excited to have another sister around!”

Artemis heard this and replied: “yeah, it’s really not coming handy having more lame boys than us!” then went to the conference room also.  
She saw the boys already standing beside each other while waiting for them.

“Great! Zatanna’s going with us! How ya doing babe?” said Wally.

Artemis elbowed him and said “Shut up, Baywatch!”

Zatanna now felt more relieved as she went with the team in their bioship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to the chalant fans out there! More of Robin and Zee's moments in the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy:)


	2. Insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zatanna thinks she's not the right girl for Robin:(

Moving in with a new family is surprisingly working quite well for Zatanna.

They spent a lot of time together in missions and just having movie nights in the mountain. She has to be honest that somehow she felt more and more calm every day. The team has always been fun to be with and having people (and aliens) beside you surely did help. But of course on top of it, it was Robin who has always known his place. Yeah, the boy ,like his best pal, would never stop having fun and talking but there are times when Rob would just be silent and rather not talk when he sees her. He’s a very smart kid for his age. She figured that even though the young hero was bat, Rob’s kind of the opposite of his mentor. Or at least, that’s how he was raised also? She can never know since a part of their team mate will always be a mystery to them, given his identity and his background but who cares? Robin’s trustworthy, a great friend, and a natural leader.

Days passed, she knew that she’s really feeling something for him and hoped that it won’t really develop into something stronger. The guys’s a year younger than her and how in the world would she dare think that the ever amazing Boy Wonder would also like her back. There are probably a lot of girls not just in Gotham who would blush when they see Boy Wonder in action in the news. He really looks cool and dashing with his swift moves and crime fighting skills. Who wouldn’t have a crush on him and as KF would always say there’s a fans club waiting for him. Well, Zee doesn’t know if its real or what but it sure is not far from impossibility.

She was lost in her thoughts when Artemis spoke: “Hey Zee! M’gann and I are having a girl’s night in her room tonight. Wanna come?”

“Oh, yes of course, I’d love to Artemis” she replied.

================  
They spent the night chatting and eating. they painted their nails, curled their hair and even had games. it was a huge relief given the week straight missions they had. They were watching the tv while eating popcorn when an interview with Gotham's Young Heartthrob flashed.

"As promised folks, this is what we've all been waiting for. (Girls screaming from the audience) I know, I know ladies I'm bursting with excitement as well to meet him so let's call him on stage. Please give it up for the one and only Riiiiiiiiiiiiichard Grayson." the host said energetically as a 13 year old boy came out from the back stage wearing an ash gray suit with dress shoes and a maroon tie. His eyes were blue as the sky and he stared at the camera with a wave and the most handsome smile Zatanna ever saw in her life.

"Now who is that?" said M'gann eyes glued on the screen.

"Oh, Dick Grayson, guy goes to my school. crazy smart and even crazier rich like the craziest rich teenager on town" Artemis replied.

"He goes to your school?" the magician questioned.

"Well, yeah, he lives in Gotham, is a ward to a genius and billionaire" the archer explained further.

"And were you able to see him there?" the martian continued asking.

"Yes, I was. He took a picture with me on my first day there" Artemis said this time blushing.

"Wait. what? you had a picture with Richard? no way! why? what's he like?" Zee questioned.

"Well, he's a little bit short, more handsome in person, he's so friendly and smells very nice. No wonder all the girls in school are like screaming when he passes by. but he seems like a nice guy you know, unlike other celebrities who are just snobby." answered Artemis

"And Wally knew about this?" M'gann said teasingly

"About what?" replied a shocked Artemis

"Your celebrity crush, silly. You totally are a fan of that Grayson boy also." M'gann continued smiling

"Well, no, yes, I mean, he's great but he definitely is not my type. I'm not for guys younger and shorter than me. I just think there's something about him which is unlike anyone else." Artemis answered

"I think so too." said M'gann "Just look at that smile and those eyes. He seems like an amazing young man."

"Oh yeah, then what about Connor?" fired Artemis back

"Well, Grayson's cute but Connor's hot. I'll consider having a celebrity crush also" M'gann replid "how about you Zee? think Robin's cuter than Richard?"

"Wai..What? what's with Robin?" Zee was caught off guard

"Ooooohhh... you can't hide that from us Zee. Look you're turning red. You definitely have a crush on that brat" teased Artemis.

"hhhhmmm... sure. but it's nothing. Please don't tell anyone." Zee told them shyly

"No need to keep it a secret. We think he also likes you." M'gann said and Artemis nodded.

"You guys look good together specially when you do those "couple things" M'gann continued

"We are not a couple. We're just close friends." explained Zatanna.

"Oh really. then explain the dates that you two do, the text messages you send each other. Admit it girl, M'gann and I have caught you lots of times smiling while reading Boy Wonder's messages. Plus, the stuff he gives you every time, don't tell us that he's not courting you."

"Well, I guess, he does that...we do that but we really haven't talk about it being official. We just enjoy each other's company that's all."

"yeah, sure, that's it. but you two better clarify things" M'gann advised.

==========================

After their first kiss on New Year's Eve, she thinks it’s safe to say that Robin and her are a thing. Well not officially a thing like M’gann and Connor and Wally and Artemis but to say the least, they are. But it still bothers her how he is far from her. His mastery in hacking and all, not to mention his wit and moves during missions, it’s hard to keep up with that. She sometimes wondered if she knows who the boy is behind that mask, maybe they can have a more normal time when they go outside as regular people.  
And to answer these questions, she knows the perfect person to ask.

“Wally, can I ask you something?” she said to the red head

“Sure, zee, what about?” Wally said while eating some chips in the sofa.

“What’s Robin like?” she asked.

“uuuuuhhh. I don’t understand the question exactly.” Wally raised a brow and really looked confused. “I mean you know him already babe, you’ve known each other for quite a while now. What do you mean?”

Said the speedster while still chewing his snacks.

“I mean, what’s he like? You know his civilian identity?” said the young magician.

Upon hearing this, Wally choked on his food and tried reaching for water.

“gnirb retaw ot yllaw” and a bottle of water came floating from the fridge.

“Wow, that really might come in handy” said the redhead after drinking the whole thing.

“where were we again? Oooh Robin’s real ID. Why did you even ask?” told Kidflash.

“Well, you know, you’re the only one from the team who knows who he really is and I’m just…I’m sorry Wally. I just feel so insecure with everyone around him. He’s a big hero you know and the tabloids and the papers really look up to him as someone who’s very much skilled for his age. Every time we’re on a mission, I feel so far from him and really think that I’m not the girl for him.”

“Woah..woah..woah where is this all coming from Zee?” asked Wally.

“Earlier today when we were going back to the bioship after defeating the terror twins, I heard two girls from the sidewalk saying that if I’m Robin’s girlfriend then we certainly don’t match. They said Rob's too good for me and I am only holding him back and many other things like why can't he and Batgirl be the couple instead, they make a good team while I on the other hand am just a weak damsel in distress ” Zee replied with her shoulders low.

Wally put his hand on Zatanna’s shoulder and said “Well, you shouldn’t mind that Zee! You’re an amazing girl and by that I mean not just the magic stuff but everything about you” said Wally while smiling at her.

“I’m sure no matter how people see it, Robin would never think of you as that. Just think about it, you got Batman’s approval right? No other chick had that” he continued.  
“even I never had that” he joked which made Zee smile.

“Oh Wally!” she hugged the speedster “do me a favour and never tell anyone about this especially Robin”

“sure thing babe!” said Wally.

Wally’s POV  
This is just so wrong. How can she think that way? If it’s hard for Zee to be with a boy as popular as Robin, how can she stand the situation when she finds out that her boyfriend’s a billionaire and a campus heartthrob? Man, I gotta tell Rob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay soooooo I definitely want to make things O-F-F-I-C-I-A-L! stay whelmed til the next chapter.


	3. Officially Chalant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Robin decided to end all Zee's insecurities and make it official with her.

Robin's phone buzzed while he was on his way to the telephone booth from school.

He read the message from Wally which says: "Dude, where are you? you're soooo late. This is an emergency"

"Dude, it's just five minutes. Chill, I'm almost there. This better be worth my time." he replied

Robin B-01 announced the computer voice with the Boy Wonder tumbling from the Zeta tubes.

When he got on his feet, Wally pushed him to the couch.

"Woah. What's the matter with you KF?"

"Just sit there. We need to talk."

"And by we, you mean just you and me or also her?" Robin said pointing his fingers to Artemis who was on her way to the living room.

"Including her" answered KF.

"Wait? Why? don't tell me...." Robin was already grinning when Wally who was like reading his mind answered "Oh gosh, dude no! why do you even think that? eeewww!" reacted Wally

"What? I didn't even say anything but based on your reaction..."

Artemis facepalmed and just cut Robin's words with "Shut up you brats! We can never get things done with you two acting like 8 year olds all the time."

"Then what's this about?" Robin asked again.

"Zee" answered the blonde head

"Zee?" questioned the black head

"and you" added the red head

"Zee and me? Why? This is the urgent matter you're talking about?" Rob asked his best pal.

"Yes. It's very urgent since your girl has confessed in us in separate occasions how she feels that she's not good enough for you and that you two are not really getting anywhere serious"

"She told you that?" Robin asked looking confused

"Yes, so you better do something about that. Like what is wrong with you? How can you not tell her straight if you really like her or not?"

"I do like her. very much"

"Then do you want to be together with her?" Arty again asked

Robin sighed.

"I thought so." Artemis continued "If you don't want it to be official then just tell her..."

"so much" Rob said

"What do you mean dude?" Wally questioned

"I want us to be official also like you guys and M'gann and Connor but I think Zee wouldn't like that. She's you know too focused on her studies and the team and I think she doesn't like the idea that her boyfriend's younger than her" Robin explained

"Well, you are so wrong man!" Wally countered. "you'll have to do something about it."

"Agreed. I don't want Zee to feel insecure and not good enough for anyone because of this confusion that you two have" Artemis told them "Plus, don't screw this up Boy Lover. if you're gonna make a move then please do it right. You and Kid Mouth here have a knack for trouble and I don't want my best friend having love problems because of your constant troubles."

"Aye, ma'am" Rob said with a grin.

=======================

Clayface was attacking Happy Harbour and the fair was filled with people, most of which are children, that night. The team went to rescue civilians. Kaldur ordered for Wally and Artemis to rescue the civilians while the rest of them tried to stopped Clayface. The villain was rushing to the Ferris wheel when the team got him cornered. Unfortunately, some kids were trapped inside. Clayface tried to make the ride go down while the team was stopping him. And when the gears were about to fall off, Robin, Kaldur and Miss Martian were able to hold the wheel in place while Zee was commanded to do a spell as to not loosen the bolts.

"Zee, can you hold it for seconds while we try to distract Clayface?" Kaldur said through the mind link

"Yes" she answered

"Good, M'gann, Connor with me now. Robin try checking the wires so the civilians won't get electrocuted by the lights in the ride."

"Roger"

While the team was fighting clayface, Zatanna got hit by one of his muds and fell on the ground. She didn't manage to get to her game again and failed to hold the bolts in place making the wheel fall and roll on the ground. Robin tried to barge his way inside the civilian's place and made a way of securing them by using ropes from his utility belt. When Wally was able to throw the bombs on Clayface and Kaldur using his water bearers were successful on defeating Clayface, the rest of the team excluding Zatanna went after the rolling ride.

Robin tried using his grappling rope to tie the wheel on the structures before it falls off the lake. M'gann flew to it and used her powers to keep it falling from the grround as Robin was able to make it stop. M'gann held the wheel in balance until all her teammates were able to get everyone out. The crowds then cheered when the last girl was saved by Robin. Only this time was Zee able to stand on her feet and rush to where her teammates are. People were already thanking them and a girl who was still in Robin's arms thanked him and said " Can you and Miss Martian be my mom and dad?"

"No sweetie, you already have yours" returning the girl to her parents.

"But you guys are so brave, I want to be a hero when I grow up" she said giggling

"Of course you'll be. Just stay safe from now" he answered waiving goodbye to the girl.

Zee was pushing her way to the crowd when she heard people saying "You see how Robin and Miss Martian pulled that off! Wow they're so cool together"

"Yeah! they're so awesome!"

"You think they're dating?"

"No. Miss Martian's already with Connor and I heard Robin was dating the magician girl"

"There's a magician girl on the team? I haven't heard of her."

"Yeah, she was the one hit by the monster earlier."

"Oooooh. Robin can sure get a better girlfriend than her. I mean look how cool he is."

Zee was holding her hurt arm when someone put a hand on her shoulder and said "Let me see"

Of course she recognizes that voice. Robin still breathless from the action that happened. He tried pulling bandages from his belt and wrapping it to her arm.

"I can do it myself." She said the ran to the bioship almost crying

========================

"Team, take the shower and get some rest. Job well done earlier" Kaldur ordered as they get off the ship. Each one wait straight to their rooms and cleansed themselves. They prepared for bed. Zatanna was taking a shower when she noticed that the luck charm from her Dad was not on her wrist. It must have fell off when the mud hit her.

"Could this day get any worse" she mentally and annoyingly asked herself.

She got dressed and thought she needed air. She wanted to cry but if she does that in her room, the girl will sure hear and will be worried. So she went out from the mountain and walked by the beach. she sat down on a rock and put her face on her knees and began sobbing.

"I believe you're looking for this" again, that familair voice which is none but Rob's came handing her the charm bracelet.

"Where did you get that?" she asked

"I was putting the bandage remember? when you stormed off like Cinderella" he joked.

Zee has to admit that made her smile.

"So you're prince charming?" she joked back

"well, do I look like him?"

"Ask your fan girls, they'll definitely say yes."

"I'm asking you"

"I'm not a fan girl "

"Oh, I wouldn't want you to be. You're way too different from them."

Zee couldn't hold her tears anymore. She hugged Robin and continued crying

"Zee, hey, what's wrong? you're gonna hurt your arm"

"It's me! I'm wrong! I'm so wrong for you!"

"What? what are you saying? hey. hey look at me."

She looked at the dark glasses he's wearing almost seeing his eyes but it was dark out but still she can feel it looking at her.

"I know why you're feeling this way. I heard the conversation before I came to you. I'm very sorry you had to hear that, Zee. But that's the way it goes. The world, it's cruel. People will say everything against us and not just our relationships but our actions. That's how the hero bid goes. But to be a real one, we have to know ourselves and embrace that. We have flaws and that's cool. We're humans also." he said giving her that smile again.

Zatanna was now trying to stop herself from melting. She has never seen this side of Robin--mature and manly? but she thought there's really more to him than what he shows. his words were sincere coming from the most experienced of them all. They were calm and wise but powerful which kind of magically calm her.

"You might not like what they said. I didn't like that also" he said softly. then paused. She didn't know how to respond anymore. The silence continued, all they hear were the waves and the cold breeze.

"I like you, Zee" he broke the silence.

Zatanna's eyes grew wide.

"I don't want you to be a fan girl. I want to remove the f-a-n" he kept confessing, now in the normal Robin mode playing with those words again.

Zatanna got this. And she was so whelmed. She hugged him and replied:

"I'm y-o-u-r-s" spelling it out also.


	4. Trust Is All We Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which the team finally knew Robin's real identity

The team woke up with a severe headache and a heavy heart. They dreamt the darkest nightmares of their lives. Not knowing what was going on, who were the persons they saw in their dreams and the scenes as well but they all felt the emotions. Their hearts pounding and their eyes filled with tears as they jolted up from their sleeps. M’gann woke up with a scream and headed to the meeting room where Batman called the team for an emergency mission.

She looked around and saw how distraught and pale her teammates’ faces were. Even Superboy who was all but emotionless and stiff seems disoriented. The girls still have dried tears on their cheeks. Kid flash was catching his breath? Well, that’s a very unusual sight since they’ve seen Wally run to and fro all the time and would only be breathless on a mission when he ran out of stamina after the long runs and fights. But what caught her attention is the lad whose eyes are hidden behind the dark shades but M’gann knew the strong feelings were emanating from none other than Robin. She didn’t mean to invade his privacy but the signals were just too strong that she can’t ignore them.

“Klarion, The Brain, and Scarecrow are working together to instill fear on kids 18 years of age and below by messing with their dreams through a gas which they released in different points in the world.”

The screen was showing the globe with red points on it and the team was concerned since not only them but almost half of the world’s young population experienced the same fiasco as theirs.

“I am getting a lead as to where they’re hiding but the composition of the gas is still unknown to the League. The Flash and I are still looking for ways how to detect it. For the mean time, Tornado and Canary see this as a threat to all your emotional states and a tactic which The Light is planning to distract the team. There can be no other explanations why they only targeted the youth. They don’t know who you are but they certainly know your ages.” Said the Dark Knight.

“You’ve caught the attentions of the villains and they are indeed finding out a way how to get you out of your focus. They are studying your every moves since the past missions are all but success.” Said the King of Atlantis

“This is alarming the League utmost”

“Alarming?” Kid flash interrupted his uncle.

“Why prefer such term?” he continued. “’cause you guys never expected that the team would be this successful and we would turn out quite well and be seen as threats to the villains” he asked.

“It is not that Wally” came a robotic voice. “this is just a precaution to protect you from further attempts that The Light has in mind.”

“if the targets are kids our age, then why did M’gann, Connor, and Kaldur also shared the same experience?” Zatanna questioned.

“It seems that you’ve been accustomed to the usage of the mind link now, you and your teammates have been connected strongly that even when M’gann doesn’t put you on the line nor use her psychic powers, you still think and feel the way you do when you are linked. The effects on you of this substance has proven to be so intense that you don’t need the mind link to communicate. You have hacked into each other’s traumas and memories which make it a more necessary decision to put the team on hold while the League figures this out.” explained the Martian Manhunter

“on hold?!” we all shouted in disbelief. All except Robin who still appears to be lost in his deep thoughts.

“You heard it right.” Diana concurred “This is for your own safety. The Light has not yet located your quarters but they sure are successful with damaging your thoughts which can gravely affect you and your performance in your missions.”

“But we can be more careful now that we are aware of it.” Butted Connor.

“Cautiousness does not minimize the risk” answered Superman “We cannot afford to send you out there unless and until you can control yourselves in the field. This time with or without M’gann’s powers. You should need to trust each other on a deeper level now—knowing what’s a real trauma and what’s just an imminent fear so that you can think properly on how to react and manage the attack.”

“Trust? Seriously? With the whole mole thing going around you expect us to be more honest now?” Artemis exclaimed

“Calm down Artemis! We’ve been through this situation before and we managed our way out of every challenge there was so we’ll figure this out” said their leader.

“Sure, let’s just risk our lives and rely on this bond for safety” Artemis added.

“I believe you understand what is going on and are responsible enough to know what to do and what not to do. Now, stay here in the mountain as the League and I work on this. Figure this out on yourselves while you’re all here.” Aquaman ordered

“How can we do that if you wouldn’t even trust us to do these stuff ourselves?” Kid flash quickly asked them

“Yeah, like you’re still treating us like babies who needed to be checked every second” Superboy added

“We only trust you with what we think you are capable of being trusted with” Batman said

“And leave the rest as secrets?” added M’gann

“Like Boy Wonder’s identity here” said Artemis.

That didn’t really come out right as the whole room was filled with stone silence. You could see from the young heroes’ eyes how persistent they were of showing that they are mature enough to handle these threats.

Batman looked at Robin. No words. Just a glare as if saying today’s the day. And the Boy Wonder let out the sigh, his shoulders hanging low but eyes, or mask now wide and in shock.

======================  
Dick recalled how this conversation with Bruce ended. The adult promised him that time will come he will allow the teenager to finally reveal his identity to them. There were really times that the whole keep your identity a secret from your teammates thing has gotten really difficult to handle. For the past few months, they were living like a family. They bonded and loved each other like siblings but there’s a wall between him and the team which still separates them—and that is none but they really don’t know his true name.

Richard thought that when this day comes, he would be so much excited to finally tear down that wall between them. But with Zatanna and him having a thing now and hearing from his best pal how his girlfriend sometimes felt intimidated being around him, plus he knows that one of his teammates dreamt the trauma from his parents’ deaths last night, they would really pity him. Things would really change and the atmosphere is already heated up. He doesn’t know what to do. And that is for the very first time.

As the zeta tube announced the last Leaguer to leave the room, the room was then filled with silence. No one dared to look at his or her teammate. Dick cleared his throat.

“You know, I’ve always wanted this day to happen. But not in this sort of dramatic way. Since I have the permission now from Bats, I do have one thing to ask all of you…nothing changes ok?”

They were all puzzled.

Why?

Is Robin not a human also? thought M'gann and Connor

Is he Atlantian? thought Kaldur but he knows all citizens there. Maybe there are heroes called the Robin's also like the Hawk people. That explains those flips and somersaults that Robin does easily. Maybe he does have powers and is just keeping it from the rest of the team.

Is he also a part of a wanted family? Artemis asked herself. Maybe that's why he seems like a little brother to her. they have something in common.

“Dude, I’m so nervous for you” Joked Wally as he elbowed Robin’s chest.

“Well, here goes nothing” Robin said as he peeled off his shades revealing bright blue eyes which were really nothing compared to the dark glasses which hid them. He said with the most dashing smile. “Hello team, I’m…”

“RICHARD GRAYSON?!” all the girls shouted.

By this time, Robin or Richard or the Boy Wonder or the billionaire’s ward and his best pal were laughing.

“The one and only. And please, call me Dick, Richard’s too much you know” Dick stated still smirking.

Robin sighed in relief.

His team mates sighed in disbelief.

And Zatanna...let's just her heart sank in the reef


	5. Beautiful Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where Dick took Zatanna as his date for the GA prom. Will the night turn out asterous or disastrous?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> becauuuuse I love Jesse McCartney so much and think that he's the best choice for voicing Nightwing/Robin in the YJ series. I've always imagined Dick singing at one point in the series but it'll never happen soooo here it is

Well, it happened. She has always thought that being with the Boy Wonder was very hard to meet the expectations of people who are going to see them together, the butterflies in her stomach just multiplied a million times as she is now riding on Bruce Wayne’s limousine with a prom dress beside her (uuuh) celebrity crush.

Dick was wearing a simple black suit and a red tie which we all know what it means and his hair was gelled the way it used to when he’s not his alter ego. We all thought it wouldn’t full anyone but guess it worked since no one, literally NO ONE, had suspicions of him being the other half of the dynamic duo. Dick was saying some things about science or his mathlete contest but Zee was just too nervous to listen. She’s just too worried about what the crowd would think when they see Richard Grayson with a random girl who doesn’t look good enough for him.

Again, her thoughts were silenced by the feel of the Boy Wonder’s hand on hers.

“You’re my date and that’s that!” he said with a smile on his face.

Zatanna swore she was going to melt that moment. Given Robin’s, now Dick’s charm and charisma, she really felt magical. She has to be honest, she thought two things are impossible to happen. first, the she and Robin will finally be official and second, that she will meet the Grayson kid that M'gann and Artemis kept waiting for in Gotham TV shows. Well, as the universe amazingly put it, she got both. She smiled back at him and tried to relax but that was only for a short period of time when flashes of cameras blinded her eyes. There were too many paparazzis waiting at the hotel’s entrance. They made their way down the Limo and thanked Alfred for the ride. Some tried to questioned Richard and her as to who she was and where did he met her. That really made sense. It all goes back to their early days as a team when people are asking who’s that girl and why is she with Robin. It’s the insecurity thing all over again.

The night went horrible for her but not for the girls on the other table who did nothing but to send looks at her girlfriend who was busy on either eating or talking to her. His perfect cerulean eyes and that cute smile can really make any girl’s heart pound. But she just kept in mind what Selina advised her earlier that evening.

“Don’t be surprised when girls go all polishy nails to Dick” Selina told her. “You’ll get used to it. What’s important is he’s yours” she winked before they rode the car.

“Earth to Zatanna. Your thoughts are on the other side of the universe again?”

“No, I just can’t resist those beautiful blue eyes staring at me”

“I find that really sulting Ms. Zatarra”

“Get used to it Mr. Grayson”

Well, perhaps Selina was right. She had never believed when Dick kept telling her this until this moment. And somehow, the night got better. They were finally having a great time until such was ruined when the host announced:

“And now, as a special performance requested by none other than our student body president Ms. Barbara Gordon for all you beautiful seniors of Gotham Academy, let us all welcome the one and only Richard Grayson for a song number”

The crowd got wild as if knowing this side of Dick which she never knew about. Of course he’s smart and cunning and all but singing? That’s new. She mentally noted. Within a split second, a red haired girl wearing a black dress with a yellow belt on it went to her boyfriend and grabbing him by the arm.

“Come on, Dickie! You promised me this!” said the girl who she supposes is the one Dick calls Babs over the phone or his glove computer.

“Alright, Alright Babs! But remember the deal ok?” Dick said standing up.

“Well, excuse me mademoiselle, I hope you’ll like this” Robin told her while fixing his tux.

The Boy Wonder went to the stage, checked the microphone and began singing...

_I don't want another pretty face_

  
_I don't want just anyone to hold_

  
_I don't want my love to go to waste_

  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_   
  
_I know that you are something special_

_To you I'd be always faithful_

  
_I want to be what you always needed_

  
_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

  
  
_I don't want another pretty face_

  
_I don't want just anyone to hold_

  
_I don't want my love to go to waste_

  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_

  
_You're the one I wanna chase_

  
_You're the one I wanna hold_

  
_I won't let another minute go to waste_

  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_

  
_Your beautiful soul, yeah_   
  
_You might need time to think it over_

Dick picked up the microphone from the stand and reached for somehing. The Babs girl earlier handed him a bouquet of tulips and Dick proceeded getting down from the stage. The screams got more wild. Zatanna swore that she can read those girls' mind even when she doesn't have M'ganns powers. The girls were just so excited because the billionaire's ward can give those flowers to anyone but she swore those Cerulean eyes just stared at her like she’s the only person in the crowd.

  
_But I'm just fine moving forward_

  
_I'll ease your mind_

  
_If you give me the chance_

  
_I will never make you cry c'mon let's try_   
  
_I don't want another pretty face_

  
_I don't want just anyone to hold_

  
_I don't want my love to go to waste_

  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_

  
_You're the one I wanna chase_

  
_You're the one I wanna hold_

  
_I won't let another minute go to waste_

  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Dick is now nearing her. She can definitely feel her heart racing and her breath escaping from her lungs. She can’t compose herself. All the oxytocin in her body is just gushing inside her._

_Dick handed her the flowers giving the most attractive smile he has._

_She took them from him and he continued singing…_

  
  
_Am I crazy for wanting you?_

  
_Maybe do you think you could want me too?_

  
_I don't wanna waste your time_

  
_Do you see things the way I do?_

  
_I just wanna know that you feel it too_

  
_There is nothing left to hide_   
  
_I don't want another pretty face_

  
_I don't want just anyone to hold_

  
_I don't want my love to go to waste_

  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_

  
_You're the one I wanna chase_

  
_You're the one I wanna hold_

  
_I won't let another minute go to waste_

  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_   
  


The song ended and people are just absolutely feeling the aster. Dick calmly escorted her to her seat and pulled the chair for her. She sat still hearing the crowd’s cheers and applause. She never knew Robin could sing. And if she does, she never knew that he could sing like an angel. His charisma and all added to this would really make any teenage girl scream. He looks like a famous rock star.

But still, that moment with Babs and all the other Gotham Academy seniors seeing her ultra rich and ultra handsome and ultra smart man having an ultra beautiful voice changed the glee to jealousy and again this insecure feeling she hates most.

“Well, say something” Dick said.

Her lips were just forming the answer when the girl in black went to their table again lightly pushing Dick on the head and saying “You owe me big time Boy Lover”

Boy Lover? What? She knew about her boyfriend’s alter ego? Or she’s just playing with the words lover boy? This stabbed a knife in her heart since if it were the first thought then she was not the first girl to whom Dick trusted his hero identity. Worse, she really was not since Dick removed his mask in front of the team.

“and I also would want you to meet Babs, Babs Zatanna, Zatanna Babs” he said.

The red head gave her a hug and said “Barbara” she said holding out her hand for a shake. “You really sure you want to stay with Dick here? He’s a huge headache for me and B”

B? Zatanna asked herself. This girl sure knows a lot about Richard. She even calls Bruce the way Dick calls him and you can tell from their body language and the conversations you overhear from Robin and KF during training how Babs and Robin are just close.

Barbara left and things fell to their place again.

She enjoyed the night. Like really enjoyed. There’s this feeling again that Robin makes her feel every time they’re together.

This strong, unexplainable sensation that only Dick Grayson made her feel.

Despite their wit when it comes to playing with words and defying the rules of English, she…doesn’t have the words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where's Out of my League then? just wait folks. thank you for your hits! more please and stay whelmed :D


	6. Out of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick woke up from a mission that was a complete failure. He was tortured by Joker and Harley in front of his team mates and it left a scar on everyone's hearts.

Dick tried opening his eyes which still felt heavy. He felt the excruciating pain in his head almost as if his skull was being cracked open. He felt breathless. He was grasping for air until he finally got both his eyes open and a familiar beeping sound was heard. He looked around him, seeing all but white—the walls, the ceiling, his dress? Oh, he’s in a hospital. No, not a hospital…he’s in Dr. Thompson’s clinic. He tried to sit but the slightest move brought lots of pain.

“This is totally not whelming” he said to himself. What happened?

Before he can think of his next thought, a familiar voice warned: “I wouldn’t do that if I were you”

“B! it …urts” his voice cracked

“Yeah chum, it does, I’m really sorry. That’s why you still have to rest. I’ll go ask Leslie if we can up the dose of the pain relievers.” Bruce said leaving the room. Dick looked around him, still recollecting what happened. All he can remember was that they were on a mission but none aside that. He laid flat on the bed when Bruce and Dr. Thompson came back.

“You still need to rest, Richard. Try to relax so you’ll recover fast, okay?” the woman told him.

He was out for three weeks now. He wouldn’t recover that quick if it weren’t for Dr. Leslie’s great care. He really need to be more careful on missions since he can see how the woman is so concerned about him each time he gets is butt kicked like this.

“Good news, chum! The team can come visit you today. Just try not to annoy them enough so you get another beating spree from your friends”

Beating spree? Oh, yes. He was beaten and it was so disturbing…superman heavy in the dis and his team got to watch every hit the joker and Harley gave. They watched as he was strangled and electrocuted. They watched each wound from the knives and heard joker’s terrifying laugh. It was just another encounter with the crazy clown. Dick wouldn’t mind really, he’ll just store it to his databank of nightmares and embarrassing moments but this one’s different. His team got to witness all that. He saw their tears and heard their screams. He heard them beg for Joker and Harley to stop. He thought Bruce’s pleas for Riddler to stop were painful enough but what was more painful than Joker’s blows were his team’s shouts.

“Oh my, this is totally not gonna be whelming” he said to himself.

The door opened and the girls rushed to him giving him a hug from the bed.

“Ouch” Dick said shyly. “Easy girls, the bruises still hurt.” The Artemis punched his shoulder “Ouch!” Dick now shouted. “That’s pretty harsh, Arty”

“You’re such a Dick you know that! I am sure glad that you’re still alive so we can kill you ourselves” she gave the irritated reply.

“You got us all worried, why did you do that?” M’gann asked with the most soft voice she had tears still forming in her eyes.

“So uncool dude!” Wally stated.

“I’m really sorry guys…I know I should’ve but if anyone of us can really handle Joker and his insanity, It would be me.” Dick responded slowly, pain still extant from his voice and eyes.

“We’re a team, Robin. We must work on these missions together. And you can’t take all the punishment for our wrong moves alone” Kaldur reminded him.

All throughout the conversation Zatanna just sat by his bed side, Dick’s hand on her leg and was silent. Dick knew that look. It was Zee’s look of drowning in her own thoughts again. Dick really wanted to sit and brush her hair and comfort her but this time it’s not just loneliness which he sees in her eyes, there’s fear and guilt and anger? Why Zee? He wanted to ask.

“You’ll still need to stay here. Get all the rest you need. Bruce said you have three broken ribs and your right shoulder’s dislocated.” Kaldur said telling their other team mates through the mind link to leave and let Robin rest. They all argued of wanting to stay and keep Dick company but Aqualad did not approve. He commanded everyone to leave but Zatanna requested for just five minutes. “Ok” kaldur answered as their other team mates tailed behind him.

Zatanna bursted into tears the moment the door closed.

Dick tried to move his left arm and reach for her but Zatanna mouthed “Pots!” loudly.

Dick was shocked. “What were you thinking? What was all that for? You should have let them take me. It was my fault I tried a spell that I haven’t mastered yet and it didn’t work out. Why do you have to sacrifice yourself back there?” Zatanna said tripping over words. She was sobbing.

“I…I don’t….I’m really sorry Zee please don’t cry” Dick said

“You don’t know how we all felt watching you get beaten to pulp while laughing uncontrollably” Zee said tears still continuously falling. Dick remembered that his team mates were sprayed with Joker’s laughing gas and were laughing the whole time Joker was breaking him.

“He could’ve killed you, Dick and we can’t do anything about it. It’s my fault and I can’t do anything about it. I felt so helpless, Dick. Do you know how that feels? To feel so helpless and useless that you can’t do anything to save someone you care about?” Zee continued.

Kaldur opened the door and asked Zee that they’re going back to the mountain. Zee left without a word.

Days passed and Zee was not answering any of Dick’s calls or texts. Dick was still resting in the manor and Alfred did not allow him to go to the mountain until he regained his strength. Dick was so worried and kept asking KF about Zatanna.

Back in the mountain Zee’s phone vibrated. The message reads that it came from Robin.

“Why won’t you answer it?” asked M’gann. Zatanna started to cry and hugged the Martian.

“I can’t M’gann. I can’t talk to him. My heart breaks every time I see him in that state because of me. I…I don’t know.

“Just give it a chance, Zee. I’ll read it for you.” M’gann opened Dick’s message and said: “Robin said that you meet him at the Gotham circus tonight.”

“Should I go? How would I know what to say?”

“You’ll know. Just go there.”

The breeze was cold and stubborn. Dick still feel the pain running down his spine. Both nervousness and fear mix as he looked at his watch and around him waiting for his girlfriend to show up. Finally Zatanna came. Her face all blank but still beauty emanating from her raven black hair.

“Thank you” were the first words that escaped from Dick’s lips.

“Why here?” Zatanna asked.

“I..wanted to show you something” Dick grabbed her hand as they entered their way to the tent.

The place was abandoned. Zatanna was confused as to where Dick was taking her. He took her to the middle of the ring and kneeled to the dusty ground and started to sob. It was her first time seeing her almost fearless boyfriend cry. He was shaking. He was…he was broken.

Zatanna kneeled with him and rubbed his back. “Dick” she said softly.

“This is the answer.” Dick replied

“Huh?”

“The answer to your question. Yes, Zee. I know how you felt. I know how it is to be helpless and useless while your world comes crumbling before your very eyes and you can’t do anything about it.”

Zatanna was speechless.

“This, this is where I lost them. Mama and Tata. I lost them when one heartless man removed the safety bolts holding the trapeze the night of our performance here in Gotham. I felt soooooooooo helpless” Dick continued crying trying real hard to keep his words complete. “My world collapsed and I wasn’t able to do anything.” He sniffed “Bruce saw everything. He took me in, trained me until we were able to give justice to my parents’ deaths. Since then, I knew I wanted to keep the innocent safe. I knew I won’t let others have the same lost I had. Then I met the team. I met you. And now the nightmares kept coming. When scarecrow let out the gas I dreamt about you…all of you…Bruce and Alfred and the team. I can’t..I can’t lose anyone anymore tha…that’s why I’d do everything just to keep you guys alive. Just to keep you alive.”

Zee was crying then. She couldn’t contain the flooding emotions. She couldn’t say a word. Once again, she’s lost for words. She doesn’t know what she feels.

Dick raised his head, looked straight in her eyes: “ I can’t lose you”

Dick knew what he wanted. His look to her eyes somehow put the answer in her mouth. Suddenly, she knew what she wanted also “I can’t lose you also, Dick. And if this is your way of not losing me then I’m sorry. It’s not…working.”

Dick was startled.

“If not losing me means killing yourself in the process then..I..I can’t allow that.” Zee continued.

“I won’t allow that. I’m sorry.” Zatanna said standing up and walking away.

Dick stood and shouted her name

“Zatanna!”

“UOY EVOL I" those words hit straight to her heart.

Zatanna stopped. Confused…out of words…out of breath then continued running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's peeling the onions :'((((


	7. If Only I Had Your Superpowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There he is..Rob…She means Nightwing. He’s really grown compared with that young boy which kept on pulling pranks to everyone. His voice…deeper than the last time they spoke. His built gets hotter everytime she sees him. They’ve been friends after they broke up, had casual talks when she goes to the tower, but it was definitely not nothing for her. He definitely got over her but she…but she, she still is into him though she plays it cool around people.

Zatanna was waken by the sound of her phone ringing. Artemis was calling her that early in the morning. She answered the video call which revealed Artemis and Wally who were now in college.

“Good morning, Zee!” an overexcited Wally greeted.

“Shut up, Wally. Don’t annoy her off” Artemis scolded.

“How can you wake up every morning to that?” Zee asked.

“I don’t know. Love’s magic maybe or its curse.” The ladies laughed at the archer’s answer.

“So why are you calling?” Zee repeated herself.

“Check your calendar girl! It’s Dick’s birthday and he invited everyone to the mountain to meet the new team. You know, it’s gonna be our little reunion”

Zee thought.

“Come on, Zee, we haven’t seen each other in quite a while now. I know you’re busy with your League stuff and all but M’gann and I miss you so much.”

“I don’t know Artemis..” Zatanna replied.

“Wait..wait hold it right there. Don’t tell me you still haven’t moved on?” Arty questioned.

“W..what?” Zee blushed

“Look, if Dick wasn’t gonna be there. Will you come?”

Zee was still silent.

“I thought so.” Artemis teased

“You can still read my mind through the video call Artemis”

“You bet I still can, Zee”

“Come on, girl! It’s been years now. The guy’s already moved on maybe it’s time for you to do so too”

Still no response from the magician.

“Just like we did on boy blunder’s fourteenth birthday remember? Let’s crash that party and let this be the first step for you to let go, Zee. Maybe closure is the answer to what you’re feeling.”

“Raquel’s gonna pick you up, ok?”

Artemis smiled and waived. She ended the call leaving Zatanna confused again.

She really doesn’t know what to say or what to think.

“I wish Dick were here” she told herself but wait! Where did that thought come from? “Uuuggghhh” she quietly said. It must have been those moments when she doesn’t have the answer to what she feels nor wants but Dick comes along and shows her what to do.

Again, the same old feelings stabbed daggers in her heart. “It still hurts? Or do I just miss him?” she continues trying to find the right words. She tried analysing the situation even arguing that a lot has changed now. They’re no longer kids. She is now part of the League and has been making more mature decisions over the past years. They have different roles now as Dick continued leading the Team which of course sheds no doubt since Dick has always been decisive and smart in everything he does. He doesn’t let his emotions cloud his judgment.

“He has always been sure of everything. Including us.” She said holding her phone looking for an old file that KF sent her after she ended things with Robin.

It played showing a 15 year old Dick Grayson wearing his classic civilian outfit—a black hoodie with a light blue jacket over it, jeans and snickers excluding the shades which reveal his sky blue eyes, deep and overjoyed.

“hey, babe! I cannot think of any other gift to give you on your special day ‘cause you hate it when I buy you something from stores and you don’t like too much surprises and fancy dates and all and I also ran out of anything to make unless you want a birdarang.”

“Dude, that is so not funny. Just go on with it will ya?” KF complained while filming the whole thing.

“Ok, ok. Wally’s getting grumpy. So here. I wrote this poem after you kissed me on New Year’s Eve. It’s about everything I feel each time you’re near me and I thought of giving it to you on your birthday. But a melody came to me and I just know I have to write it so here you go. Hope you like it”

Dick seated in front of a piano and began playing an upbeat song. The tempo was original, it’s a bit fast, not your typical love/hurt song but the lyrics were just so powerful when he sings it.

_It's her hair and her eyes today  
That just simply take me away  
And the feeling that I'm falling further in love  
Makes me shiver but in a good way_

_All the times I have sat and stared_

_As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair  
And she purses her lips, bats her eyes  
And she plays with me sittin' there slacked jaw  
And nothing to say_

_'Cause I love her with all that I am  
And my voice shakes along with my hands  
'Cause she's all that I see and she's all that I need  
And I'm out of my league once again_

_It's a masterful melody  
When she calls out my name to me  
As the world spins around her  
She laughs, rolls her eyes  
And I feel like I'm fallin' but it's no surprise_

_'Cause I love her with all that I am  
And my voice shakes along with my hands  
'Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea  
But I'd rather be here than on land  
Yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need  
And I'm out of my league once again_

“EBAB YADHTRIB YPPAH! You brought magic to my world” and the video ended.

She’s still lost in her thoughts until she heard a car horn from the window.

“Hop on! We're gonna be late” Raquel shouted. She went inside the car and they drove to the mountain, her heart fluttering on the way there.

They arrived at the tower where the rest of the Team were gathered.

There he is..Rob…She means Nightwing. He’s really grown compared with that young boy which kept on pulling pranks to everyone. His voice…deeper than the last time they spoke. His built gets hotter everytime she sees him. They’ve been friends after they broke up, had casual talks when she goes to the tower, but it was definitely not nothing for her. He definitely got over her but she…but she, she still is into him though she plays it cool around people.

“Justice Leaguers in the house!” announced one of the team members

Zatanna couldn’t help herself but proceed straight to where Dick was standing. She held his face gently and leaned forward giving him a kiss.

“Happy Birthday, Boy Wonder.”

“Say it backwards”

“rednow yob yadhtrib yppah”

Dick just smiled. Rocket then proceeded to give him a kiss on the cheek. “How are you still friends with your exes? She asked.

“That’s my superpower.” Dick joked.

Zatanna and Rocket Zetad their way to the WatchTower.

When she finally got to her room, she cried.

“I wish I had your superpowers, Richard. I really do. I want to forget but I still love you.”

_“Yes, I love you with all that I am (she started singing)_

_And my voice shakes along with my hands_

_‘Cause you’re all that I see and you’re all that I need_

_And I’m out of my league once again.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might have ended here but no one can steal my chalant heart from me.
> 
> I repeat, NO ONE.
> 
> Hope you guys like it.

**Author's Note:**

> i totally stan chalant and am really missing them. I just thought this will fill in the gaps between the 5 year time skip. I also thought the song "Out of my League" by Stephen Sparks is the best song for them.
> 
> would love to hear from you guys...please comment below:)


End file.
